


diving to the sky

by jercydee



Series: Haikyuu!! NaNoWriMo 2018 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Canon Compliant, Crushes, Friendship, Gen, NaNoWriMo, POV Outsider, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jercydee/pseuds/jercydee
Summary: NaNoWriMo Day 3: Self-InsertYachi Hitoka is hesitant when it comes to joining her school's volleyball team. You, her classmate sitting one desk over, watch her journey as she makes her decision.AYachi HItoka & Readerfic, where you're referred to as "_____-kun".TW: canon typical references to anxiety.





	diving to the sky

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Red Velvet's song, Power Up. Un-beta'd again because I am the worst at time management and wanted this posted before I forgot /)>_> I've also never written self-insert so please forgive....................basically everything lol /o\
> 
> This was cathartic to write because I love my daughter Yachi Hitoka and I'm happy to take any opportunity to cheer her on. As always, shout-out to Pat-friend for the support ♥♥

You’re cordial with Yachi-kun. Sometimes, the two of you will share textbooks since your seats are next to each other in class.

She’s an exceptionally timid girl, very quiet unless spoken to, which is fine with you because you aren’t too chatty yourself anyway.

The first proper conversation the two of you have is a few months before summer vacation. She takes her seat next to you, a blush high on her cheeks, her shaking fingers clutching a sheet of paper.

“What’s that?” you ask, peering over the space between your desks. “A club application?”

“ _Oh!_ ” she squeaks, apparently snapping out of her reverie. She looks down at the wrinkling page in her hand, nodding. “Yes, it’s a club application.”

“Which one?”

“Uh, volleyball club.”

“Volleyball?” you repeat. “I didn’t think you were into sports.”

“I’m, um, not,” she says. You lift an eyebrow at her, and she flushes even more. “I was approached by a third-year, who was looking for people who haven’t joined a club yet. The boy’s team needs another manager apparently.”

“Oh!” _That makes sense_ , you think. You may not know Yachi-kun very well, but she seems too frail for sports. A managerial position suits her much better if her class notes are any indication. “Are you going to join?”

She thinks for a moment, answering, “Um, I’m not sure yet? She just asked me to stop by and meet the team after class.”

“That’s not too bad!” you say. “Pretty exciting, I think, to see a bunch of cute boys playing volleyball.”

When Yachi doesn’t answer after a few moments, you poke her arm, and she’s pulled out of her daze once more.

“Yachi-kun?” you pry.

“Ahh, _yes!_  Cute boys...” she mutters.

You want to ask what’s up with her, but sensei walks through the door, so you decide to save your questions. Throughout the class, Yachi-kun seems distracted. At one point you hear her mumbling under her breath, _She was_ so  _pretty._

You silently raise your eyebrows at yourself. _Well,_ that wasn’t what you expected, but you file the information away for later.

* * *

The next time you talk about club activities is after two boys visit the class during break. One is shorter with bright orange hair and whose voice matches his large personality. The other is much taller, with dark hair, narrowed eyes, and a permanent frown on his face. You wonder who they are.

Later, you watch Yachi-kun escort them out of class before the bell rings, the shorter one shaking her hand with extreme enthusiasm as he half-shouts, “ _Thank you! Thank you, Yachi-san!_ ”

You tilt your head, amused by the exchange. Yachi looks exhausted once she enters the classroom, sliding into her seat with a sigh.

“Who was that?” you ask.

“Boys from the volleyball club,” she mumbles, rubbing a palm down her face.

“So you joined?”

She shakes her head vehemently, putting her hands up. “N-n- _no!_ ” she stutters. “We just met yesterday, and they wanted help with their homework!”

“Oh! That’s kind of you,” you say. “Why haven’t you joined though?”

She shrugs, squirming in her seat. “It was, um, overwhelming yesterday. So I’m still thinking about it.”

You purse your lips, considering. “I agree with that, at least,” you concede. You giggle, remembering their departure earlier, the exhausted look on Yachi’s face and the way her shoulders were hunched over. “That short one was really loud, huh?”

Yachi-kun chuckles as well, sounding self-conscious as she scratches the back of her head. “Oh, yeah. Hinata-kun is really excitable.”

After a beat, she continues, “They invited me to watch the club again, later.”

“Cool! Are you going?”

She hums her assent just as sensei returns to the room.

“Let me know how it goes,” you say, turning to the board. Next to you, you hear Yachi-kun answer with another hum.

* * *

One rainy day, you return from the washroom to see Yachi leaning her head against a fist, looking at the storm outside with a wistful expression.

“Are you okay, Yachi-kun?” you ask, sliding into your seat. “You seem troubled.”

“Oh, ______-kun!” she greets, turning her attention to you as she slides her hands into her lap. “I’m, uh, okay. Just thinking.”

“About what?”

She shrugs, looking down at her fidgeting hands. “I talked with my mom the other day, how I wanted to join the volleyball club as the manager.”

 _That can't be too bad,_ you think. “How’d it go?”

She shrugs again, sighing. “She said it’s rude to join a team giving their all when you won’t do the same.”

It’s sound advice, but the glum look on Yachi-kun’s face as she says it speaks volumes. It’s obvious that her mom’s words really hurt her.

“I _mean_ , I _guess,_ ” you say, drawling out the syllables, “but that doesn’t mean that you won’t eventually give it your all after you join. Sometimes things you start randomly can become important to you later on, right?”

Yachi-kun giggles, which confuses you, but at least she doesn’t have that sad expression on her face anymore.

“What’s so funny?” you ask, smiling now that she doesn’t look so sad.

“Shimizu-senpai said something similar,” she says, a blush blooming on her cheeks.

“Shimizu... senpai...?”

“Oh, the current manager of the team,” she explains. “She’s the third-year who invited me to join.”

“I see.” You pause, thinking about this. “Well, if Shimizu-san said it, it might be true, you know.” At Yachi’s confused look, you continue, “Shimizu-san’s actually the team manager, and if the volleyball club became important to her, then it could be the same for you too.”

Yachi’s voice quietly trails off when she replies, “That’s true...”

The bell rings, signalling the end of break, and everyone files back into class. Yachi begins to pull out her textbooks, seemingly finished with the conversation. You purse your lips before bringing out your own books, hoping that your advice was at least helpful in some way.

* * *

“The other team was so _tall_ but the boys were so _good!_ Hinata-kun and Kageyama-kun were so fast, and their senpai are super strong, and Shimizu-senpai was really helpful even though I didn’t know what I was doing _at all_ , and –”

You giggle, interrupting Yachi-kun’s gushing.

“Sorry,” you apologize, trying to stifle your laughter behind your hand. “It’s just really cool seeing you excited, Yachi-kun!”

She flushes hard, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. “Oh! Sorry, ______-kun, was that too much? I can stop –”

“No, no, no!” you interject. “It’s fine, really! I’m glad you decided to join the volleyball club, is all.”

Her face drops at that. “Oh. Um. I, uh, didn’t join,” she mutters under her breath, but you still catch her admission.

“Huh, really?” You’re surprised—you’re sure she joined the team with how excited she’s acting.

Yachi shakes her head in confirmation. “No, I haven’t joined yet.” She averts her gaze, looking embarrassed. “I still haven’t figured out if I’m good enough for the team.”

 _Good enough for the team?_  you wonder. You suddenly remember the conversation she had with her mom.

“Of course you are,” you automatically reassure her. “With how happy you are talking about them, it looks to me as if you’re ready to give your all with them too.”

She shrugs, scratching the back of her head with a smile that doesn’t quiet reach her eyes. “Ah, well, I guess I just want to think about it more.” She chuckles softly, and though you can see her discomfort, you decide to let it go.

“Anyway, tell me more about the boys,” you say instead. “Is there anyone cute?” You waggle her brows at her.

“______-kun!” she chides, another blush spreading across her cheeks.

You laugh, happy to listen to her gossip about how apparently _rowdy the volleyball club_ is, how _helpful and absolutely gorgeous Shimizu-senpai_ is, and how _most of the boys drool after her._ The sparkle in Yachi-kun’s eyes is impossible to miss whenever she talks about Shimizu-san, but you grin, happy to encourage her growing crush. The two of you talk until sensei announces for everyone to take out their notebooks.

* * *

An afternoon before exams start, you find Yachi hunched over her desk. Her pencil scratches furiously across a white page, sketchy lines forming a human figure in a dynamic pose. She sticks her tongue out in concentration, jotting down various notes around the page in-between sketches.

“What’s that?” you ask.

Without looking up, she answers, “A poster for the volleyball club. I’m going to help them out with something.”

She seems absolutely absorbed with her work, so instead of asking more questions you observe her silently, watching as each stroke of her pencil brings the design together.

You keep each other quiet company until the bell rings.

* * *

You walk down the aisle, stopping in front of Yachi-kun’s desk one morning, her eyes sparkling bright with the sunshine filtering through the window. She clutches a sleek, black sports jacket in her hands, staring at its backside. You look over her shoulder to read the white kanji:

_Karasuno High School Volleyball Club_

“You joined the team!” you exclaim. Yachi jolts in her seat, looking up at you with a bewildered expression. “ _Congratulations_ , Yachi-kun!”

“ _Jeez_ , ______-kun,” she moans, clutching her chest. She takes a deep breath. “You startled me!”

“Ah, sorry sorry!” you chuckle. You slide into your desk, pointing at her jacket. “But, really, congratulations on joining!”

“Thank you!” she says warmly. She turns her focus back to the jacket in her hands, looking at it with reverie.

“What made you join?” you ask, curiosity getting the best of you. She looks much happier than you’ve ever seen her.

She bits her lip. “I was talking to Hinata-kun—one of the volleyball boys I help tutor sometimes?—and he helped me make the decision.”

“That’s awesome!” You grin at her, and she responds with one of her own.

“ _Mhm!_ ”

“How’d your mom take it?” you continue, remembering her earlier worries.

“Oh, um –” she bits her lip “– that’s what Hinata-kun helped me out with. He encouraged me to have more confidence, and me made me talk to her.”

“Yachi-kun, that’s amazing!”

“Yeah!” she agrees, nodding her head. “It’s not just Hinata-kun either—Shimizu-senpai has been really helpful too!”

“I’m glad you already have friends on the club helping you out,” you gush, beaming at her. Yachi’s smile is infectious, so you can’t help but mirror her grin. “It sounds like you’re having a lot of fun!”

“Yeah! I’m really glad I joined.” She looks back at her jacket once more, and you continue to grin after her, happy that she’s found something for herself.

**Author's Note:**

>  _FIGHTO, BABY GIRL!!!_ I fully support her humungous crush on Kiyoko, lol.
> 
> ~~I’m looking for a beta for this project. If you’re interested, please let me know c:~~
> 
> Thank you for reading! Kudos give me life and comments will be handed a cookie<3
> 
> [NaNoWriMo profile](https://nanowrimo.org/participants/jercydee)  
> [Thesis Blog](https://jercythesiscrying.tumblr.com) / [Rebloggable version of this fic](https://jercythesiscrying.tumblr.com/post/180571380279/diving-to-the-sky-yachi-centric-gen-g-17k)  
> [Main Blog](http://striveattemptfail.tumblr.com)


End file.
